Betwixt
by Queen of Stuff
Summary: After moving back to Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle finds herself in a very odd tug-of-war between royalty...
1. Chapter 1

**Weirdly enough, I've decided to do another MLP side project. Yes, obviously, this is it. **

**The first chapter's pretty short, but the rest (if this gets any reviews) are wordy and literary-gasmic. **

**Don't forget that. **

* * *

Twilight sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

Packing, as always, was a royal manticore, and unpacking, as always, was even worse. It had been forever since she had been to Canterlot, and it felt great to be back in her old room in the palace. Then again, nearly everything felt great in comparison to the events that had played out in—_no. don't go there._

Twilight sighed again, her dark mane falling in front of her eyes. Princess Celestia was due to arrive any moment now, and she still wasn't fully unpacked. She wanted to, but something (perhaps the new laziness?) prevented her from committing herself fully.

She yawned and glanced at the photo of her friends on her desk. There was Rarity, always looking her best, and Applejack, casual but comfortable, lacking the insecurities of the former artiste. Then there was Pinkie Pie, spazzing out and stuffing her face with a cupcake, and Rainbow Dash, who was tough and wearing her goggles.

Finally, Fluttershy.

_Don't go there._

There was a soft knock at her door. "Come in," she called, and Princess Celestia stepped inward, her multicolor mane wavering slightly in an unknown breeze. She bowed. "Princess."

"Twilight Sparkle," said Celestia, nuzzling her student. "It's been a long time."

"I know," said Twilight, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"That doesn't matter," said the princess, studying her face. "Are you doing alright?"

"Not really," admitted Twilight. "It's been really hard since everything…well…you know."

"I understand," said Celestia softly. "Look, Twilight, if you ever need anything, just come to me, okay? There's no reason to be afraid."

_But I'm so afraid I'll go the same way. _"Thank you, Princess."

"Please, call me Celestia."

* * *

**Any thoughts? Criticisms? I mean, I know this isn't much to work with, but do you have any personal opinions or ideas on what's going to happen? It's a juicy plot, I promise, and...no rape! Wow! Me writing a story without sexual abuse is like...um...Romney becoming Democrat. Very, very strange. **

**I wub you, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this seemed to be gaining some curiosity, so an update was mandatory. **

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's first night in Canterlot was plagued by a nightmare.

_Fluttershy, lying on the ground. Fluttershy, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Fluttershy, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood breathing, in and out, very shallowly. _

She woke up shaking.

She also woke up with Princess Luna standing above her, breathing in and out very slowly.

"Princess Luna?" asked Twilight, stopping her shaking and just staring. "Um…it's an honor to be in your presence, but I just have to ask: why like this?"

"Oh, no real reason," said Luna, getting off of her. Her mane, sparkly and filled with stars, melded into the night. "I just wanted to see how you were doing…did you have a nightmare?"

"Obviously," said Twilight a little snappily. "I'm sorry. I mean, err, sorry, I'm just still getting over the whole shock of having you on top of me. In the middle of the night."

"Sorry about that," said Luna. Twilight sensed that she was hiding something.

"Is…is something wrong?"

"No," answered Luna a little bit too quickly, slipping out of her room. "Good night, Twilight Sparkle."

"Good night, Princess Luna," said Twilight, but her counterpart had already fled into nowhere.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle woke up in the canopy bed, her mane a mess.

"Hi, Twilight," said Spike, entering with a tray of food. "Want breakfast? They delivered it ages ago, and there're oranges."

"No thank you, Spike," said Twilight. She yawned. "I barely had any sleep last night."

"Whatever," said Spike. He popped a large grape into his mouth. "What are we going to do today?"

"Keep unpacking," said Twilight, getting up and walking over to the mirror. She used her horn to levitate a comb and started brushing her mane. "We still have a lot to do."

"I don't _want_ to unpack," said Spike, and for a moment, she remembered that he was still a kid, a traumatized little kid at that. She nuzzled him briefly, and then set to work.

Each box contained a collection of objects in alphabetical order. The first one Twilight unpacked was full of books. The last was her sock collection. This entire process took about two hours. By then, Spike had wandered away to hang out with the other dragons, and Princess Celestia was at her door once more.

"How can I help you, Princess?" asked Twilight, bowing. There was a collective amount of sweat gathering underneath her brow, right under her bangs. It bothered her, but she pretended not to notice, pretended it wasn't there at all.

"Just checking in on you, Twilight Sparkle," said Princess Celestia, entering the large bedroom. She examined the bathtub in the corner and smiled. "I see you haven't taken a bath yet."

"I haven't really had the time," said Twilight, blushing a little.

"How about now?" asked Celestia, turning the tap on ever so lightly.

"Princess, I'm not sure—"

"Trust me, Twilight. The Canterlot royalty bathwater is incensed with herbs and all sorts of magical concoctions. I doubt that you _wouldn't_ want to try this."

She placed a hoof in the already steadily rising water and smiled encouragingly. "See? It's perfectly warm, and it smells like—"

"A dream," muttered Twilight, slipping out of her knee socks. "Well, I guess a little bath couldn't hurt."

"Exactly," said Celestia, stepping in alongside her student. "Would you like bubbles?"

"Sure, I guess," said Twilight, and Celestia stirred the water once. A flurry of pink bubbles suddenly floated on the surface. "Wow…you'll have to teach me that spell, Princess."

"Anything for you, Twilight."

A moment of soft breathing and soothing water passed, and Celestia looked up. "Would you like me to shampoo your mane?"

"I—I'm sure I can—"

"Shh," whispered Celestia, lightly massaging something sweet smelling and soft into her scalp. "It's made of virgin tears mixed with chamomile and vanilla."

"That sounds…strange," said Twilight, leaning back against her teacher. "I…I'm really grateful for this, Princess."

"I'm sure you are, Twilight Sparkle," said Princess Celestia, and she faded into the mist.

* * *

Later that day, after napping dramatically, Twilight woke up and crawled out of bed, just barely able to even breathe without thinking of Ponyville.

Her brain frame was unsteady, very much concentrating on the unpleasant.

_Don't—_

_She knocked on the door. "Fluttershy?" _

"Stupid, stupid, stupid pony," hissed Twilight, wiping the tears out of her eyes. _Why couldn't you have stayed strong?_

"Twilight Sparkle?" asked Princess Celestia, stepping into the room. "Are you crying?"

"No," lied Twilight. "I mean, yes."

"Why?" asked Celestia, nuzzling her lightly. "You don't need to cry."

"I was just thinking about what went wrong," said Twilight honestly. "I just can't get over it, really. Had anything like this ever happened to you?"

"I can't say that it has," said Princess Celestia, "but I will help you through it."

Twilight smiled brokenheartedly. "You're the best teacher ever."

_I'd like to be more. _

* * *

__**I hope you wub it. **

**I wub you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Reviews! **

* * *

Princess Luna, although not nearly as old as Princess Celestia, was an equally interesting teacher. For instance, she knew a lot about astrology, some things about dark matter, and too much about music. There was always some sonata playing while they studied, some ballad, some classical piece written by a unicorn ages ago in the Everfree forest. There never was any modern music, though, never anything that was just released. That kind of music was far too overwhelming to the princess's senses, and Twilight didn't really care for it anyway.

"What would you like to do tonight, Twilight Sparkle?" asked Princess Luna, her dark eyes glinting in the late night aura. "I could take you flying if you wish."

"I'm up for anything, really," said Twilight, stifling a yawn. The princess really was into late night exploration.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna, having second thoughts. "You look rather tired."

"No, its okay," said Twilight, actually yawning this time. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright," said the princess, her starry hair sparkling in the lavender moonlight. "Would you like to…I don't know…have some cider?"

"Sure," said Twilight, following her back into the palace. "What kind do you have?"

The princess grinned mischievously. "Spiced and laced with cinnamon and mead. Would you like some, or would you prefer the softer type?"

"Cinnamon, thank you," said Twilight, reaching for her glass and pouring herself some. She took a sip. It fizzed on her tongue, and she tasted stars. "Wow. This is…"

"Amazing?"

"To put it lightly, yes. It's spectacular, Luna! I mean, Princess Luna."

"Just Luna is fine, Twi,"said Luna, sounding slightly tipsy. She poured herself another glass. "So, what is it like having my sister as a teacher?"

"She's nice," said Twilight, her eyes slightly fuzzy by now. "And really cool to get along with. Did you know that everything in the universe is connected?"

"I was in space for a thousand years, Twilight," said Luna half-jokingly. "I think I know a little about the universe."

"Sorry," apologized Twilight. She was completely aware of the blood flowing through her veins, of her heart beating in her chest. _One two three one two three one two three one._ "Princess? Do you ever feel like you aren't real?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…you're two dimensional."

"No. I'm pretty sure that I'm—_hic_—excuse me Twilight—real."

* * *

That morning, Twilight awoke with a slamming headache. She groaned and flipped around in her bed once, twice before seeing Princess Celestia in the doorway. "Oh, good morning, Princess."

"Indeed," said Celestia emotionlessly, walking towards her. "Twilight, were you drinking Luna's special cider?"

"Yes," said Twilight, nodding a bit too fast. Her head spun lightly. "Ugh. Does anypony ever feel this awful after cider?"

"It's quite typical, actually," said Celestia, sitting beside her. "You have a hangover."

"Oh," said Twilight, giggling. "I never knew that I'd be prone to them."

"I never knew, either, Twilight," said Princess Celestia, looking a bit miffed. "I have to ask, my student…did my sister…did she try anything on you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

The princess shifted her position with a quizzical look on her face. "Did she touch you?"

Twilight stared at her. "No."

"Oh," said Celestia quickly, standing up. "Just wondering."

"Why?" asked Twilight before she left the room. "I'm just curious."

Celestia bit her lower lip. "I'd just like to protect you, Twilight Sparkle," she said slowly after a moment of hesitation. Then, she fled.

* * *

A few hours and some healing spells later, Twilight got a letter from Ponyville.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_It feels like forever since you left, darling! How is Canterlot? Is there any new fashion crazes? You know how I love fashion crazes, Twilight. It's an essential part of my being. _

_Anyhow, we're just barely holding up here in Ponyville. It's been very difficult. Rainbow Dash, in particular, is a wreck. I haven't _actually_ seen her cry, but her eyes are red all the time and she looks more gray than blue in the sky. Applejack is kind of the glue that's been keeping us together…I just wish you were here, too, Twilight. We could really use your guidance right about now. _

_Love, _

_Rarity _

At the bottom, there was a short message:

_Hey, Twilight. It's Dash. I just wanted to say? write? that it's been lonely without you here. We already lost one friend, right?...that's terrible. Please forgive me. _

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," whispered Twilight, holding her breath. This was way too difficult to deal with. "Stay strong, honey."

* * *

Princess Celestia was brooding.

Twilight had only seen her teacher brood once before, and it wasn't pretty. Now, it seemed like it was even worse.

"Is…is something wrong, Princess?" she asked quietly.

"No, no," said Celestia distractedly. She flipped through a book, not really doing anything productive. "Twilight, class closes early today. Go out and enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Sure," said Twilight, gathering her things and stepping outside.

It was barely a minute before she was approached by Princess Luna. "Hello, Princess," said Twilight, smiling. "How—?"

Something white forced itself past her and tackled Luna.

There was a scream in the hallway, and after a moment, Twilight saw that the attacker was…Princess Celestia? Her wings were slightly bloody, and the side of her lip was bleeding to expose a single perfect white tooth. "Don't' even _think_ about touching her," she growled, staring at her sister with enormous eyes.

Luna didn't seem to be effected by this. "Quit it, big sister."

Twilight stared, then ran down the hallway.

_What is going on here?_

* * *

**Don't you like to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! So many reviews! I feel so loved! **_  
_

**A short chapter, because of school workings and such, but a semi decent chapter, if anything. I hope you like...**

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _

Twilight Sparkle flipped through her history book, looking desperately for an answer. _"_Come on…come on," she moaned, trying her hardest to no avail. "Is there anything on why the princesses had their first fight? Anything at all?"

"Hay, Twilight," said Spike, walking in on her. "Is something wrong? You don't look okay…"

"The princesses are fighting again, and I don't want there to be another fallout," said Twilight, opening up a random book. "Yes! I found something!"

_In 3050 A.C _("What does that mean, Twi?" "After Celestia, you dummy!")_, an argument between princesses Celestia and Luna occurred. The actual cause of the argument was over a pegasus filly named Sweetpea, who would go on to marry an Apple and help find Ponyville. Both princesses were in love with her, but only one could win. In the end, Luna was banished to the moon, where she would stay until released as Nightmare Moon, the deadly incarnate of her former self. _

"I thought that they had a fight because Luna wanted eternal night," said Spike, biting into a hunk of unidentifiable gem. "Want some peridote?"

"They're fighting because of me?" whispered Twilight Sparkle, slumping over in her chair. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

_Dear Rarity, _

_I'm sorry to sound rushed, but I have a problem that might include taking you all to Canterlot. I need to decide whether or not staying in Canterlot is worth it because of a personal issue. Please send somepony soon, _

_Twilight _

* * *

_Please, please, please, please, please, please don't let the pony who was sent be Pinkie Pie. _

It wasn't like Twilight had anything _against _Pinkie. It was just that she was too…erratic to be of any help. She was _random. _Randomness wasn't going to help her get anywhere.

Luckily for her, Rarity wasn't stupid enough to send Pinkie, and the pony that stepped off the train was none other than Applejack. "Hay, AJ," said Twilight, embracing her. "I have a little problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Applejack, following her up the steps to the palace. "You didn't say what kind in your letter."

"It's about the princesses," said Twilight, magicking them to her room and locking the door. "They…they like me."

"So?"

"They _like_ like me."

"Oh," said AJ, sitting down on the bed. "I didn't know that they were filly-foolers."

"Me too," said Twilight. "I mean, what should I do? They were _fighting _in the hallways. I don't want to start a war or anything."

"You probably won't," said Applejack simply. "If anything, all you'll cause is a minor dispute. But…"

"But what?"

"Who are you going to choose?"

Twilight stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Twilight, you have the ability to be with one of the _princesses_. If I were you…I might want to choose sides."

"But I like them both," said Twilight. "I don't really want a special somepony."

"Yeah, but then you'll get one and everything will change," said Applejack.

* * *

Princess Celestia came in a few days later. "Twilight?" she asked quietly. "I…I need to talk with you."

Twilight nodded; the dreaded conversation, finally here at last. "Yes, Princess?" she squeaked.

"I…I…I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday," said the princess, noble as ever. There was a scratch, though, tiny and pink on her ear, and it ruined the entire image of eloquence. "I hope you aren't too scarred from my actions…I just worry about the princess Luna's possible…um…attempts at corruption."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight, regretting the question as soon as it slipped past her lips.

Princess Celestia seemed to struggle with this. "Luna has…done regrettable things in the past."

"Such as?"

"Nearly molested a filly out of passion."

"Oh."

"So, please remember to watch yourself around her."

"I…I will, princess."

_Will I?_

* * *

**Any tips? Any requests? Should Big Mac randomly come out of nowhere and get paired with...shiver...Rainbow Dash? Or do you like Dashy gay? **

**And now for the vote...**

**Should Twilly end up with Molestia or Luna? or...somepony else? **

**Love you guys, **

**-Queen**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…this is where things get relatively dark. **

**I wub your suggestions, and you'll see some of that artfulness in the next few chapters, I guess. Also…Big Mac will be having some fun in this chapter. :3 This is where the M rating kicks in. :3**

It was raining, and Twilight Sparkle had decided to stay in the library. She always had found some kind of strange comfort in between the pages, even if the novel was a horror about a pony serial killer that gored enemies with its horn or a tragedy about…what they went through.

She still couldn't believe it, not really. It didn't seem right, life without Fluttershy. Without the element of kindness—well, without any element, really—life wasn't full. It was empty, a corpse, barely anything at all. In the last few months before it had happened, though, there had been a change, subtle but there. Her eyes seemed more downcast, her features longer; everything about her, really, wasn't completely right. Something irreplaceably wrong had happened, but nopony knew what. She was broken, and nopony could fix her.

Twilight closed her eyes. When she opened them, Princess Luna was looking at her.

"Hello, princess," said Twilight. "Um…what are you doing?"

"Stalking you," said Luna playfully, and twinge of nervousness flew through Twilight. She remembered Celestia's warning and tried to keep her cool. "What're you up to?"

"Just trying to find a book," said Twilight quickly. "You know, routine, um, stuff."

Luna laughed and nuzzled her. "You're funny, Twilight Sparkle. "Say…would you like to go out sometime?"

"I don't think I should."

The princess's face fell. "Let me guess…Celestia talked to you."

"Well, yes…" said Twilight awkwardly. "I mean, she did, but that's nothing, right?"

"She didn't tell you about what _she_ did, though, did she?" asked Luna sagaciously.

"What…what do you mean?"

Luna kneeled down to her level, looking ready to rant. "Your favorite little princess happened to be really, really disgusting early on," she said smugly, opening up a book. Twilight gasped…that couldn't be the princess…that _could not_ be the princess…it was impossible. Princess Celestia would never do anything like that. _Never._

"Oh my," said Twilight Sparkle, backing up. "What…is…is that even physically possible? Please tell me that's fake. Please."

"No, it's real," said Luna, flipping a page. "See? She made me partake in her…activities."

There was Celestia, leather-clad, tiny holes for each of her nipples and her sex, and there was Luna, still a filly, standing underneath a tall male earth pony stallion, smiling cheekily.

"Who…what…I…I don't even know," whispered Twilight, staring despondently at the photo. "Who…who took these?"

"Photo Finish's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother," said Luna coldly. "Terrible, aren't they? I bet you'd never imagine that any princess would be so vile."

"I…wow…"

* * *

Big Mac was in Canterlot.

"Why'd you come here, Macintosh?" demanded Applejack, looking at him in the eye directly. "Who's taking care of the farm?"

"Braeburn," said Big Mac through a mouthful of gum.

"Brae—why is Braeburn in Ponyville?"

Big Mac shrugged, and he pranced off to his most familiar quarters.

* * *

_And now…the adventures of Big Mac! _

_Guest starring Shining Armor and Princess Cadance! _

_Why is this italicized? _

_I DON'T KNOW! _

Big Mac grinned at the sleeping form of Princess Cadance.

Shining Armor was standing next to him, looking unsure. "Don't you think this is…well…a little bit wrong, Macintosh?"

"Nope," said Big Mac, pressing his hoof lightly against the opening of Cadance's sex. She moaned softly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Big Mac? What—Shining? What's going—"

He placed his hoof against her mouth, leaned forward, and let himself lick her sex.

Shining bit his lip. Seeing his wife with a commoner was strange, yes, but also very…arousing…

Meanwhile, Big Mac was lightly putting more and more pressure on Cadance. She started to pant, her eyes closed, sweat collecting on her brow. It reached a point where she whimpered, and she couldn't take it anymore, not even in the slightest, and she pulled him upwards, letting him enter her for real, and she cried out, half in pain, and wanted to push him off. "Stop," she moaned, her eyes fearful now. "Please, Mac, I can't—"

He pressured on, and she gasped, disbelieving as the pain hit her. He was too big, too big for even her, and she couldn't hold him. She couldn't do anything but gasp and sweat and then she saw Shining, looking at her with a horrified expression, and she screamed, long and hard, and the darkness overwhelmed her.

"What…what did you do to her?" whispered Shining, looking as prissy as ever. Big Mac never had liked those petty unicorns from Canterlot. He backed up against the wall, his blue mane curling over his eye, and Big Mac kissed him, full and hard on the lips, and he felt himself go, the true passion taking over.

They collapsed in bed next to the comatose Cadance, and Big Mac moved inside of Shining. He grabbed his ass, his tail, his prissy stupid horn, and kissed the back of his white neck. "Yes," muttered Shining Armor, groaning as his tight little hole stretched to accommodate Big Mac's…hugeness. "Oh, Celestia, harder! HARDER!"

"Yup," said Big Mac, and he obeyed.

_And that ends our segment of the adventures of Big Mac._

* * *

Twilight really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

It was muffled, yes, but the fact that it was happening at all was way too disturbing.

"P-p-please stop," cried the foal, and there was cruel laughter.

"You know you like it," whispered Celestia, and the sound of something wet connecting with the wall resounded in the library. "Come on, you're wet."

"That-that-that's my _anus_," cried Snails. "Of course it's wet."

* * *

**Well then. **

**Prepare your anus, all the way. **

**Anyway, I love Big Mac/Shining. It's really smexy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. It's been a long time since I've been here... **

**Sorry about the delay! More sex filled chapters! WOOT! **

**You have been warned. **

* * *

Twilight was scared.

She had a right, albeit. It was just too much, the thought of her beloved mentor being a monster.

Thunder cracked across the sky, and she buried her head into her hooves. It was horrible...how could anypony be like that? Was it even possible? Then again, the princesses weren't exactly ponies, were they? They were alicorns...too beautiful to be be real...too...

Unable to handle herself, Twilight placed her hoof-lightly, ever so lightly-against the curved opening that was her sex. This would be the first time, she thought, the first time for anything, and she was scared. _What if it hurts?_ Miraculously, however, it didn't. In fact, it was the best thing she had ever felt. It was...magical.

She squeezed her eyes shut and imagined a picture of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the picture of them together, the picture with the stallion and-oh.

Oh, God.

* * *

_Big Mac seemed to be excessively popular, so here's some more craziness. _

Big Macintosh pranced down the hallway. This had been a very exciting dark and stormy night, but he was still turned on. That problem needed to be fixed.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, a pretty mare stood in front of him, her expression solemn. "Hello?" she asked. "May...may I help you?"

"Yes," said Big Mac, analyzing her dark gray mane. "What's your name?"

"Octavia," she said. "What are you, an Apple?"

"Yep," he said.

"I play the bass," she said. "It's from the viol family. There aren't any viols left, you know, except for the bass."

"That's nice," said Big Mac. "Wanna fuck?"

Octavia glared at him, then shrugged. "Why not?"

They waltzed off into a bedroom, and then, Octavia was gagging on him, making those disgustingly cute little slurping noises as she sucked his massive, massive cock. He let out a low groan and stroked her mane, her darkness contrasting with his light, and he wanted to cry at the beauty of it all.

"You're crying," she said as she came up for air. "Why?"

"Because I love sex," said Big Mac simply, and she went back down again.

* * *

**Not as erotic as I wanted it to be, but whatever. **

**Any pairing suggestions?**


End file.
